


Texting Lip.  Jello is back. it taking shoes .

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute Mickey, Lip Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich Bromance, M/M, Phones, Texting, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Jello is back,  Text between Lip and Mickey, some reason Mickey high, gets shoe lost, the Jello is back.  He lost  Ian , is good brother in law/ worries about Debbie and boys.





	Texting Lip.  Jello is back. it taking shoes .

Mickey: Where’s Ian?

 

Lip: He just walked into the house dude.

 

Mickey: Okay, is he mad at me? 

 

Lip: No, Why? Did you two fight? 

 

Mickey: No.

 

Lip: Okay, his birthday is coming up.

 

Mickey: Shit what should i get him? i never got anyone anything expect for Mandy. Shit I’m the worst. 

 

Lip: You should know what he likes. Right? 

 

Mickey: Yeah i guess comics books and shit.

 

Lip: There you go, you’ll do just fine.

 

Mickey: Kay. I never had a fucking birthday. I know your fucking family is into that shit. 

 

Lip: That sucks dude, when is your birthday :)

 

Mickey: Fuck you, not telling you that.

 

Lip: I’ll ask Mandy then.

 

Mickey: Fuck you both. 

 

*

 

Lip: Debbie's boyfriend hit her. We just found out.

 

Mickey: Fucking dick. Who the fuck hits girls? I'm coming over with Ian. 

 

Lip: Bring a gun and your brothers.

 

Mickey : Ian says no, he’s not here. Jamie is in prison. :( Not too sure where everyone’s at. Fucking miss Iggy.

 

Lip: You high?

 

Mickey: Yeah fucking high, miss Iggy. Is Debbie okay? Ian’s not here.

 

Lip: She alright. She’s with us. Ian just walked in.

 

Mickey: Kay

 

Mickey: What's her favorite ice cream? I can come over? Where the fuck is Ian?

 

Lip: Why? Are you able to walk over? We can come get you? 

 

Mickey: So I can buy her some. Ian with you? I lost my shoe Lip. Lip, lost my shoe.

 

Lip: Mint. What fuck did you take? Did you look at your feet? 

 

Mickey: I’ve found my shoe. Lip, where is Ian? 

 

Lip: WE are coming to get you, he’s with me.

 

Mickey: Tell Ian I lost my shoe, it gone.

 

Lip: It’s on your fucking feet.

 

Mickey: haha I found my shoes. They are on my feet.

 

Lip: We are leaving in a few.

 

Mickey: Leaving where? 

 

Lip: To get you, we’re leaving our house to come get you.

 

Mickey: Shit...

 

Lip: What?

 

Mickey: Fuck I lost my fucking jello man. The Jello is coming to get me.

 

Lip: Go sit outside on your steps. Do you see us yet?

 

Mickey: No but hurry up fucking Jello is coming.

 

Lip: Bro it’s okay. The jello can’t hurt you anymore.

 

Mickey: Carl killed it.

 

Lip: yeah 

 

Mickey: What if it has friends.

 

Lip: It’s okay Bro we killed all his fucking friends and family do you see us? 

 

Mickey: Yeah okay you sure it’s gone? I see IAN. I See you :)

 

Lip: Alright bro just sit down before you fall down.

 

Mickey: You coming?

 

Lip: Yes Bro… Can you see us yet?

 

Mickey: Yes I see Ian.. IAN :)

 

Lip: Kay bro :)

 

Ian smiled at his goofy boyfriend while helping him up.“Hey Babe. You alright love?” he smiled. 

 

“Lip is so cool. He saved my fucking shoe, and Carl killed jello again.” 

 

Ian smiled. “That’s good babe come on. Let’s go check on Debbie alright?”

 

“Kay.”

 

All three walked back to their house, Lip and Ian holding Mickey up as they walked.


End file.
